


Stabbing Leads to a Date

by WaywardGAPeach



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, triple agent Brock, triple agent jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardGAPeach/pseuds/WaywardGAPeach
Summary: Darcy doesn't expect a girls night to end up a lot more interesting
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Stabbing Leads to a Date

A pounding at the door drew Darcy’s attention as she climbed out the shower, throwing on her jeans and bra. She was halfway to the door before she realized she didn’t have a shirt on so she grabbed a shirt out the top of the bag laundry had just returned. She wasn’t sure it was hers from the fit but it was clean at least and apparently whoever was at the door was getting impatient.

“KEEP YOUR PANTIES ON I’M COMING!” she hollered snatching the door open to reveal Jack bracing a semi out of it Brock. “What the fuck Rollins?” She nearly screamed taking in the appearance of both men. They looked like shit.

“Well an ambush sweetheart. Brock here was in fairly decent shape until he caught a knife to the stomach” he explained as calmly as if he’d been telling her what the weather looked like. “HE GOT STABBED?” She stammered eyes flying to the bandage showing where Brock’s shirt had ridden up “and he’s a heavy fucker when he’s sedated give me a hand?” She quickly moved to help support Brock’s weight and nodded towards the couch “don’t try to get him to a bedroom”

The two shuffled under the dead weight until they got him to the couch and unceremoniously dumped him onto the leather. Jack moved to get his feet on the couch and Darcy went to shove a pillow under his head but was caught by surprise when his left hand flew up and pulled her to his chest. He muttered her name followed by something incoherent as she tried in vane to free herself without hurting his injury.

Jack stood beside the couch, his entire body shaking with suppressed laughter. “Darce should I be told something?” She glared at him best she could from the current position she was in smashed against Brock’s chest “Shut the hell up Rollins and help me!”

He disappeared into her room of all places for a moment and she started to throw every curse word in her vocabulary at him until he returned with her body pillow. “You slide out and slide this in” she nodded sliding carefully down to the floor while Jack seamlessly slid the pillow into Brock’s arms.

Once she was back up on her feet she glanced down at Brock a look of worry spreading across her face “Why didn’t they keep him in medical?” Jack shrugged “After they stitched him up and gave him something for pain they told me to get him home just that he couldn’t be left alone until he woke up”

“So you thought bringing him to me completely gone on pain meds was a good idea?” She questioned but Jack simply shrugged “Love have your way with him, beat him while he can’t fight back. I’m not really concerned with it. I faired better than him but I’ve got three cracked ribs or I’d take him to my place.If you can watch him I’m headed to bed” she chose to ignore the have her way with Brock comment concern washing over her face for Jack

“You idiot! You brought him up from medical with cracked ribs?!?” He gave her a sheepish smile “He’s done more for me. Now if he gets to be too much call me” she carefully hugged him before saying “I’ve got him. If you need anything call ok?”

“Will do” he promised with a smile planting a quick kiss on her cheek before disappearing back out the door.

She turned around staring at the near lifeless man on her couch cuddled up to her hot pink body pillow and had to let out a laugh. Awake Brock was a gorgeous man but in this shape? He was fucking adorable. He healed faster now which was a side effect of the cradle, she wondered vaguely if she would still be able to reach anyone to reschedule her lunch date when she heard a knock at the door, one glance at the clock telling her it was more than likely Nat, Wanda, Sharon and Maria.

She moved to answer the door and held a finger to her lips before they could start talking. “What’s going on?” Wanda asked voice full of concern before the four of them spotted Brock. “Did you kill him?” Nat asked with a smirk that only deepened when Sharon said “Don’t think he’s dead considering that’s Darce’s pillow in his arms”

“Lewis why is Brock asleep on your couch clutching your favorite pillow?” Maria asked barely holding back laughter. Darcy knew all of them well enough to know she’d be hearing about this for weeks “Apparently he and Jack got caught in an ambush on their mission. Jack has multiple cracked ribs and Brock got stabbed”

“Still why is he here?” Wanda asked stepping closer to the couch and for a horrible moment Darcy thought she was going to poke Brock or something “Jack was told to not leave him alone and considering the shape he was in he couldn’t take him to his quarters. I’m going to have to flake out of lunch because the idea of him waking up alone in my place freaks me out a bit”

“Or me,Maria and Sharon will go make a food run and we can all occupy your California king since Rumlow has the living room. We all still get to spend the day together and you can babysit the former triple agent you’ve grown so fond of” Nat offered and Darcy felt her cheeks warm slightly before she glanced over to see Brock was still out of it. “First of all I am not fond of him secondly that sounds great actually”

Sharon snickered and glanced back over at Brock “He seems to really like your pillow” Darcy narrowed her eyes at the blonde’s teasing “He’s drugged. He’d cuddle up to anything at the moment now go get food. Me and Wanda will warm up Netflix”

Sharon,Nat and Maria left with a list in hand of what would be necessary for the day which meant Darcy and Wanda was left alone with Brock. “Do you want to know what he’s thinking about?” Wanda asked with a knowing smile and Darcy quickly shook her head “Let’s leave him alone and go make sure my room is ready for a takeover”

Darcy was walking in front of Wanda when she felt her touch the back of her shirt “Who’s shirt are you wearing?” She shrugged “Honestly? Not sure half the people living in this compound have all managed to leave shirts here. I round them all up for laundry then let them pick what belongs to who”

“What if it’s his?” Wanda asked with a nod back towards the living room “Then I’ll give it back. I just slipped it on because Jack was pounding on my door like the swat trying to get in while I was half naked fresh out the shower” “Hmm” Wanda pondered with a teasing tone until Darcy chunked a large cupcake pillow at her. “Get your mind out the gutter Maximoff!”

Sometime later the five women were neck deep in pizza, manicures and the most recent season of stranger things when they heard a scuffle from the living room followed by Brock calling out “Um Darcy?” sounding rather confused.

“He doesn’t remember getting here” Wanda offered and Nat rolled her eyes “Didn’t have to read minds to know that! Lewis go help the man!”

Darcy laid the pizza back into the box then scooted down off the bed and cautiously walked to the bedroom door before peeping out. Brock was sitting on the edge of the couch holding his stomach and rubbing his head. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before going to perch on the coffee table in front of him “Good morning sunshine”

He grunted in response before taking the offered water “How’d I get on your couch with a hot pink body pillow?“ She bit her bottom lip trying to fight back a smile "Well you got on my couch because medical told Jack you couldn’t be alone until you woke up and considering he has three cracked ribs and no advanced healing he needed to go to bed” He nodded then picked the pillow up off the floor “and this?” Darcy cracked a smile when she answered “Oh you grabbed me and pulled me down to you saying I was softer than a teddy bear and smelled better too!”

She’d never seen Brock get flustered let alone choke on water flustered, it was kind of cute except for worrying he’d hurt his stab wound. “Are you ok?” She asked patting him on the shoulder and he nodded “Yea Darce I’m sorry for anything when I was drugged” She shrugged “Don’t worry about it. Jack helped me get out your grip, no harm done”

He scratched the back of his neck before moving to stand but grimaced when he got to his feet so she gently shoved him back down on the couch “Stay! We’re all in my bedroom so the living room is yours” “We?” He asked dreading the answer. “Nat,Wanda,Maria and Sharon”

He leaned his head back with a groan “Great” Darcy patted his leg before standing up. “Don’t worry they all almost thought you were as cute as I did”

She made it to the back of the couch before her words registered “You think I’m cute Lewis?” She grinned over her shoulder at him “Heard that huh?” He eyed her shirt before asking “Is that my shirt?” She turned back to face him with a shrug “Guess so. Want it back?” “Naw keep it,looks better on you” He said with a smirk getting comfortable on the couch and was surprised when she walked back over and kissed his cheek “Or you could buy me dinner once you’re healed and see if you can manage to get it back”

She was at the door leading into her room before she heard him say “Sounds like a date” and walked in to all four women standing next to the door listening like a bunch of six year olds but couldn’t keep the smile off her face as they all quietly teased her so Brock wouldn’t hear


End file.
